Depth imaging techniques are implemented in time-of-flight cameras and range finders. Depth imaging techniques can pulse light sources and measure reflected light to sense the presence, distance information, depth information, and/or speed information of an object. These optical systems have a wide range of uses, such as security systems, medical systems, automotive systems (e.g., for self-driving vehicles and/or driver assistance), aerospace systems, consumer electronic devices, industrial applications, gaming, etc.